


Disney Feels

by notcha_son



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Cute, Disney, First Kiss, Fluff, I LOVE THIS SONG - Freeform, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcha_son/pseuds/notcha_son
Summary: Mr. Ackerman helps a struggling Eren sing.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Disney Feels

Eren grunted, slapping his hand on the strings. 

"Fuck." 

He started again, flushing his fingers delicately on the guitar once again.

It was going well, soon the singing part would come, but just as that was supposed to happen...

Wrong note. "Dammit!" He growled, nearly throwing the instrument on the ground before a hand was placed on his shoulder. 

Eren tensed. He was the only one rehearsing today, no one else was around. He didn't recognize the hand until he faced _him._ Immediately his guard was down, face flustered and embarrassed. 

"Raging again, Eren?" His smooth, deep voice lulled the younger. He had forgotten why he was angry for a full five seconds. 

"Uh...I keep messing up." Quickly, he moved away from the gentle grasp that was still on his shoulder. If it had lingered there any longer, his urges would get too noticable, be it such a small gesture. He played it off smoothly, or so he thought. 

This man's the only one who could make Eren Jeager a ball of nervous fluster.

The man was quiet for a moment. "Let me help."

The teen's heart skipped on a rainbow. Mr. Ackerman- his hopeless crush- wants to help _him_. How could he resist? "Okay." He hoped he didn't sound too eager, but at the same time his fantasies hoped perhaps Mr. Ackerman would know he was, and press him against the wall to do what he wanted with Eren. 

Of course, that's all that was. A fantasy.

"What you're missing is your singing partner. When Mikasa is here you never mess up." Eren nodded, noting that he felt comfortable with her when he played. 

Does that mean he'll...?

His question was answered when Mr.Ackerman sat next to him where Mikasa would usually sit. Eren tried his best to hold his calm expression, but his furrowed eyebrows made him look uncomfortable. 

"Stop looking constipated and play. I'm not that scary." Eren's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. _He's so... I don't even know._

The teen got his guitar back into place on his lap. He breathed slowly, trying to keep himself at bay under Mr. Ackerman's icy eyes. It took everything within him to not look at his face in this proximity. That's too gay. He'll notice right away what Eren wants. The best distance Eren usually gets during class is about 2 yards. Right now it feels like he got 20 times more attractive and he hasn't even made eyecontact. He wanted to so bad. 

He cleared his throat a bit, finally playing the notes he's practiced for weeks. Eren's eyes focused on the way he moved his fingers, holding a face of concentration. He began to feel at ease, little by little feeling the same comfort he gets with Mikasa.

"All those days, watching from the window." The brunet's heart fluttered in his chest, his eyes blowing wide. 

_So much for calm._

"All those years, outside looking in." He's heard Mr. Ackerman sing many times while he directed the class, but this felt and sounded separate to his teacher voice. This sounded more like Levi rather than Mr. Ackerman. 

Eren moved his eyes away, afraid he would get caught staring. 

"All that time, never really knowing just how blind I've been." Eren couldn't help himself. He raised his eyes, still playing, strumming his jumping heart through his fingers. His eyes were on _him,_ on the man he can't have. It's such a rush to have such a hopeless interest. Said guy wasn't looking at him, though it would've been so much better. This was enough, he decided.

He continued, soft, higher pitched voice caressing the air. "Now I'm here, blinking in the star light." 

The man's eyes travelled to Eren's fingers on his guitar, focusing on the featherfly movements. Mikasa did it all the time. Its nice to look at while singing, she says, and he never really put much thought into it. But now? Eren was holding back from shaking. "Now I'm here, suddenly I see..."

"Standing here, it's all so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be~" He dragged the note fluently, almost like his own language. In a way it was, and Eren yearned to learn it. Perhaps get to know him. 

"And at last I see the light~" Mr. Ackerman shut his eyes, dark eyelashes kissing his pale skin. It was that moment when a singer felt the song, and melted the hearts of those that heard. 

_He's so pretty._ Eren couldn't help his blush.

"And it's like the fog has lifted..." _Tell me about it._

"And at last I see the light," his stormy eyes gently coaxed open, "and it's like the sky is new." Their eyes met, Eren quickly looking away and pretending it didn't happen. _Smooth._

Then, softly, he sung, "And it's warm and real and bright~" Eren was internally knocked over when he swayed, carefully and suave. _Have mercy._

"And the world has somehow shifted." _Oh lord Jesus my world sure is shifting-HALLELUJAH!_

"All at once, everything looks different." His voice lowered to almost a murmur, having Eren to strain his hearing in order to hear. It confused him, but he figured each singer has a different way of getting into it.

"Now that I see you~" Their eyes met again and this time Eren knew for a fact he looked down too fast. No doubt, he was blushing. He almost messed up his strumming.

The teen's heart hammered at the pause. It was awkward for him, waiting for the next verse that _he_ had to sing and pray to the gods above that his voice wouldn't shake and ruin _any_ non-existent chance he had with his man. 

Why did it have to be so long? 

"All those days, chasing down a daydream." Without messing up, he gulped at the end, barely able to finish the lyric. 

"All those years, living in a blurr." He wasn't melting into the song as he usually would. He was comfortable with Mikasa, so the notes could flow out, but with him it's different. 

"All that time, never truly seeing things the way they were~" He wasn't in love with her, or sung these lyrics to her either, but to him. Why was it so hard then now that he's here? Now that he can hear him? 

"Now he's here shining in the star light," Eren tensed, his voice wavering, "Now he's here suddenly I know." His expression stiffened. _Fuck if he didn't know before, he knows now._

"If he's here, it's crystal clear," Eren strained a bit, but it wasn't enough to sound bad, "I'm where I'm meant to go~" With a boost he sung like he normally would, finally letting go. 

_Fuck it._

"And at last I see the light." They both sung, the atmosphere tense, but neither of them stopped. 

"And it's like the fog has lifted~" Eren's eyes closed, his fingers never loosing contact with the guitar. He was finally in a state of calmness, like his nervousness eased away just now.

"And at last I see the light~" Their voices harmonised this time, making Eren's insides warm. 

"And it's like the sky is new~" The teen grinned stupidly, uncaring if he noticed. If fact, he wanted him to. 

"And it's warm and real and bright~ " Mr. Ackerman's higher voice and Eren's low one creamed together in the air. "And the world has somehow shifted..." The guitar stopped smoothly, easing the mood into something sentimental. 

"All at once everything looks different..." Eren's eyes rose to the other's somehow not surprised to see they were already looking at him. "Now that I see you..." They sung, keeping the connection. 

"Now that I..." Softly, "see you~" Eren's grip tightened on his guitar, heart doing a million backflips. _I can't look away._

A moment passed, and then another. It was hard for Eren to understand why he hasn't moved, looked away, corrected his mistakes, _something._

But he hasn't noticed that they had shifted closer, that their thighs were touching. Neither of them did. Or maybe they did, and chose it was natural. 

Then both of them noticed that their eyes shifted down to each others lips. They noticed they were leaning in, forgetting what brought the confidence to act, ignoring the fact that their relationship must be teacher and student, nothing else. With eyes fluttering shut, they noticed their lips had already touched, had already spread warmth and moved soflty with each other in a way that resembled cream. 

As it came to an end and realisation finally hit, they were pulled apart. 

Eren's unique eyes were blown wide, his lungs unresponsive, heart rushing up his vains, and face red to the ears. 

_Whoa!_

He gulped as he took in Mr. Ackerman, who was just looking at him calmly. Eren couldn't make out what that meant. Did he regret it? Was it just a joke? The thought made Eren's heart drop. He didn't dare to speak, feeling intimidated. Those gray eyes were intense and stood out a lot due to his pale complection and dark hair. Not to mention his thin eyebrows that were in a constant state of bitchy. This time they were just resting, and that was already giving the teen a heart attack. 

His lips moved to speak, and Eren cringed, already bracing himself for the consequence. 

"Took you long enough." Eren's breath hitched. 

_Eh?_

The question must've showed on his face, since he said, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to feel those lips, kid."

Eren malfunctioned. 

Is this another vivid fantasy? A dream?

In that case they might even fuck on the desk-

He finally snapped, shaking his head in confusion. "But...I never even thought you would _want_ to kiss me? Let alone be _interested_? Like, at all?" Mr. Ackerman only chuckled, and something inside Eren stirred. 

"And here I thought I was too obvious." That confused him even more. 

"But you're my teacher-" 

"Tutor." Mr. Ackerman corrected. "I'm still a college student, you know. How old do you think I am?" Eren blinked. 

"I dunno...young." He mumbled. _Young enough to fuck me._

"I'm 20." Eren's heart jumped in his chest. 

_I can date him!_

Now this is when Eren Jeager makes an appearance, the one everyone knows as a flirt. He's got a lot of people pinning for him, but the only one he's finally shown interest in this year was no one other than Mr. Ackerman. He wasn't the only one, of course. For a man that fine, attention was a given. It angered Eren to see someone flirt with him, but he couldn't bring himself to even make eye contact. Everytime he tried, _he_ would be the one getting flustered and his confident flirt facade crumbled.

His reaction to his different persona lured him in like a magnet, and thanks to certain circumstances, he's no longer afraid. 

He let a smirk adorn his lips, noticing Mr. Ackerman was taken back. 

"I turned 18 today." He turned his body to face him better, placing his elbow on the guitar and resting his cheek on his palm. 

Mr. Ackerman grinned. "Is that so?" Eren nodded, humming in assurance. 

"It'd be nice for you to take me out on a date, Mr. Ackerman. To celebrate." Mischief played in his eyes, yet his smile was genuine. 

The man chuckled, enjoying this side of him "So I finally meet the famous Eren Jeager." Eren's cheeks tinted the lightest of pink, but his confidence didn't drop. 

"You can get to know me further, if you like." 

Mr. Ackerman leaned closer, "You might convince me if you kiss me again." Eren smiled, looking in his eyes before moving the guitar aside and pressed his lips to his. This kiss was different from the first. It was more passionate, creating longing. Mr. Ackerman was cupping his cheek, Eren's hand on his chest. Before lust could take over Eren pulled back enough to meet his gaze, "Convinced?"

Levi brushed his lips against his again, "Yes."

The teen smiled, his eyes sparkling. It made Levi's heart warm. 

"How does tomorrow night sound?" 

"Perfect." 


End file.
